


The Holmes Club

by ConnorsMindPalace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Caring, Caring John, Caring Sherlock Holmes, Clubbing, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Plot, Porn With Plot, Protective Older Brothers, Purple Shirt of Sex, References to Drugs, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorsMindPalace/pseuds/ConnorsMindPalace
Summary: This is gonna be interesting this is my first smut/ porn fic and also my first time attempting to make a story with a plot. Never the less I hope you enjoy it as much as i did making it. There are some original characters but they are there to help with plot so please forgive me for making another Holmes//The Holmes name is everywhere, it is well known that Mycrofts name opens doors and Sherlock name closes them but something that wasn't mentioned is that the Holmes family has a little secret. Under all of the fame and brilliant minds, they lays a lot more. The Holmes is a gay stripper/ brothel bar in Soho, London, Knowing to accommodate and be run by one of the Holmes boys, but when the strippers and sex works start turning up dead and missing, family comes first and Sherlock takes up the task of find out whats happening.





	1. A Family Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters except Marcus Holmes, who is an original character and some of the other strippers and sex workers in this fic. The rest are property of the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is woken up by the two Holmes brothers arguing again, but what is it this time?

John entered the living room after being woken up by the sound of a screeching violin and angry words distinctively being spoken, well shouted, by the two brothers. "Sherlock do behave" Mycroft's aloft voice grates on john. John now looking over at Sherlock and seeing that he is clearly bothered by what Mycroft was saying to him, He shifts and looks over at Mycroft with a raised brow.

" _Brother mine_ I _don't_ think you quite understand what is meant by _family!_ " Sherlock spits the words like venom at Mycroft. Family? John wonders, when has Sherlock ever taken interest in family- apart from the one time he addressed john as it.

John clears his throat loudly, still looking directly at Mycroft with a disproving gaze, "Ah john so nice of you to join us" Mycroft drawls,

"Morning Mycroft", John makes his way over to his chair ans sits down facing Sherlock. Who quickly acknowledges John and turns back to staring daggers into Mycroft.

John knows how much Mycroft irritates Sherlock, but not quite to this level, "Whats happening?" John asks, looking worriedly over the Holmes brothers. Mycroft knowing he will not be able to tell John nothing about the issue, as it will further annoy Sherlock, turns towards John "Well, as you know Sherlock and Myself and the only two Holmes descendants"

John looks at him and nods slightly hoping he will add to that, Mycroft shifts, pausing for a second, "well that's not entirely true, we are the only two known to the public, people have only ever know there to be two Holmes brothers" He looks slightly uncomfortable, John looks over at Sherlock more than a little bit confused by what Mycroft was saying, "Sherlock?" John says hoping that Sherlock will clue him in. Sherlock who was looking down at his violin in deep thought, locks eyes with John and takes a deep breath, "What my _brother,_ is trying to say, is that we have another brother."

"Hes not like us though, he never excelled in school. He never knew how to deduce..." Sherlock trails off clearly getting lost in his own mind again, John is more than a little taken aback by this news, that there was another Holmes boy and that he was, well, normal. Sherlock starts to speak again, ignoring johns shocked expression, "well he went down a path of drugs, like me, not for the reasons I did but because he never felt like he was part of the family, both our Mother and Father are smart and so are me and Mycroft, he felt out of place, He took a different road-"

Mycroft buts in "He took up a hobby, of sorts, one that our parent disproved of and he was kicked out" he looks down at the floor, "I still payed close attention to him, making sure he was okay, something I still do", Sherlock looked up sharply at his words, " _Really?!_ But you still find the need to tell me I shouldn't help him?"

Sherlock stands up quickly, anger clear as day on his face, "I was there for him when you weren't and you don't think I should help my own brother?!"

John was quickly becoming more confused and over whelmed by the second, he had to say something, "Alright boys, stop, so you have a brother, who you never talk about because he was disgraced by your family, he took up a " _hobby?_ " that you wont talk about and he needs help but you wont let Sherlock help him, what kind of brother are you?" John looks at Mycroft hoping he had got it all right so he could better understand the situation and help Sherlock. "yes..." Mycroft says slowly, "But you have to understand that he's... _different_ " John looks around confused again, John blinks, "Just because he's not as smart as you doesn't mean-"

"He's gay" Sherlock eerily calm voice cut threw Johns words.

 

* * *

 

John looks at him stunned, did Mycroft really not want Sherlock to help him just because hes _gay_? John begins to feel his blood boil, he had a hating for homophobes ever since his dad beat the hell out of harry for it and her dick of an ex boyfriend how had beaten her and almost killed her because she had said she was gay, he couldn't stand it. Mycroft clearly deducing what John was feeling spoke up, "No Dr. Watson, i'm not suggesting Sherlock doesn't help because our brothers gay, I have nothing against gay people. no, Its simply because our brother is a drug addict and the environment that Sherlock would be entering is filled with drugs and drug users, and because as you know Sherlock happens to be a user, I didn't want him entering such an environment", John un-clenched his fist, that he didn't realise he had subconsciously made and relaxes.

That made more sense and brought him to thinking what environment Sherlock would be entering. "Good question John" Sherlock announced making john turn to him in surprise, "but i didn't say anything" 

Sherlock smiles and speaks, "Our brother is a bit eccentric and in his teenage years, he developed a love for dance and the human body, and well that translated for him into, stripping and sex clubs." John stares at Sherlock in shock, Sherlock's smile widens,

"He went to a lot of them in his youth and as soon as our parents found out about his, " _hobby_ ", he was kicked out and left on the streets to build his own life, moving to London with what little money he had and some of his belongings he tried to get a job." Sherlock paused, blank expression returning to his face and then carried on "After proving that he could dance to the liking of one of the strip clubs in Soho, he made a living and got to stay at the club. Soon enough he have enough money and had a good enough reputation, he took over the strip club from the original owner and made "The Holmes Club" not very catchy is it? though he was not as smart as us he was still smart enough to know that if he made it as inconspicuous as possible, with a name that sounded like a pub in a way, he could get away with having a brothel and cover it up as a normal strip club" he finished and looked at John with a smug look, John couldn't believe what he had just said.

It took a while to process in Johns head but once it did he couldn't help just exclaim, "YOUR BROTHERS OWNS A SEX CLUB!" John couldn't believe it, a Holmes boy was a owner of a sex club in Soho and here he was thinking they were all void of feeling any type of sexual attraction, to well anyone! "Yes Dr. Watson, he is but could you refrain from shouting and keep your voice down" Mycroft gave him a disapproving look and John silently apologised.

 

* * *

 

"Why would Sherlock need to go there anyway?" Sherlock looks at him with a look that says _don't be an idiot John_ ,

"you have been reading the papers haven't you John?" Sherlock questions raising a brow, knowing for a fact John has, "what has recently being happening that could cause me to have to go to my brothers club?" Sherlock drawled, John thought back to the papers over the last couple of weeks, ah right, the strippers that have been going missing only to have turned up dead a few days later. The murders had been brutal and as Sherlock liked to put it, " _creatively done_ ". He looks up at Sherlock, "The strippers that have been getting killed" John said. Sherlock gives John, one of his uncommon "well done" smiles, and turns to look past john at the door, steeping his hands under his chin in thought, "yes but the news papers didn't know, that some of them, weren't just stripper but also sex workers, and my brother is worried about them, he cares deeply about everyone that works at his club, as he had once been in their positions too." Sherlock brow furrowed as he speaks, "hence why he contacted me to help, as he knows the police, if they find out, will put him in prison too", Sherlock looks back over to John with a hint of pleading in his eyes, its clear that he's worried about his brother being next and the murders have only been getting worse.

John thought for a moment, before turning to Mycroft, "What if i'm with Sherlock, then I can make sure he doesn't do any drugs" Both Mycroft and Sherlock look at John a little shocked, "I wouldn't think I would be your type of scene Dr. Watson" Mycroft looks at him with a cocked eyebrow,

"well" John begins to say, it's true, it's not something he would agree to do as he is "not gay" but he saw how much this meant to Sherlock. Not many things meant this much to Sherlock but his brother clearly meant a lot to him and like hell would he let Sherlock go after a killer on his own, "It's to save lives and if Sherlock needs to do this then I will help, plus I don't see it really been Sherlock's type of scene either and he's still wanting to do it " Mycroft looks at John for a moment, then deciding he was happy with what John had said, he stands, "Well then, I guess you can take the case brother of mine, but do be careful" Mycroft looks at John again. Sherlock who was looking at John in fascination, like he had just been given a new type of Bactria to study, turned to look at Mycroft, his eyes hardening again, " I don't want your _worry_ , I just need to do this for him" Mycroft nods curtly and turns to John

"Our brothers name is Marcus Conan Holmes, though he goes by Marcus or Mark, that's all you need to know for now, Good luck" and with that Mycroft grabs his umbrella and walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm revisiting my work, i have found new inspiration and i'm updating my work and adding new chapters.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short but the next chapter is a lot longer.  
> I would love to get some constructive criticism and also excuse any spelling mistakes or punctuation errors I have dyslexia so it can be easy for me to miss them.  
> From, CMP<3


	2. A Curious Case Of The Younger Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John prepare to go to the club and Johns not quite prepared for what happens next but is determined to help the brother out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underwear John Is Wearing: https://www.garconmodel.com/underwear/dodge-brief.html
> 
> John's Shirt: https://www.ysl.com/gb/shop-product/men/ready-to-wear-classic-shirts-cotton-shirt-with-abstract-checks_cod38849114kb.html#dept=men_rtw_shirts
> 
> John's Trousers: https://www.moss.co.uk/ted-baker-tailored-fit-black-trousers-966060515?s=googleshoppingppc&gclid=Cj0KEQjw3PLnBRCpo8PCoaGM99MBEiQAppRuC99aQWihv056yVHmAGHs2ne6Ij4S3lOfLQsyFrRKZiQaAhy38P8HAQ
> 
> John's Shoes In Black: https://www.billyruffianshoes.co.uk/shop/westminster-oxford/ 
> 
> Sherlock's Shirt: His Purple Shirt Of Sex
> 
> Sherlock's Trousers: https://libidex.com/mens-clothing/leggings-bottoms-socks/male-leggings.html
> 
> Sherlock's High heels In Black Patent: https://crossdressingcloset.com/collections/heels-for-men/products/copy-of-8-heel-platform-ankle-boots-1

Once Mycroft left, Sherlock turned to look at John. His eyes seemed to be staring right into Johns soul, like in that one moment Sherlock knew everything about him, which to be fair, he probably did. John shifted in his chair a bit, not knowing how to feel about the all knowing eyes that where upon him.

John cleared his throat and Sherlock seemed the snap out, and stop looking for whatever he was looking for. "Thank you, John" He said in a small voice, John relaxed and his eyes softened, its not very common for Sherlock to say thank you but when he does he means it, "well of course, anything to help my best mate out" he smiled at Sherlock. A flash of hurt seemed to cross over Sherlock's face but it was to quick for John to really notice.

John got up and stretched, "I'm gonna make some tea, do you want some?" John asked Sherlock over his shoulder, as he walked into the kitchen. "No, sorry John, I won't be having tea today" Sherlock bounced up and rushed to the door, "I just need to pop out to get some stuff" He raped his scarf around his neck as he talked, "I will be back about six, don't worry about me" Sherlock grabbed his coat and ran down the stairs, "oh, alright then, see you later I guess", John shouldn't be surprised, Sherlock had just got case, hes probably going to go to Greg or Molly. John turned back around, just as he heard the door to 221B slam shut.

 

* * *

 

True to his word Sherlock was back at Six 'o'clock exactly, he had a bag in one hand and had clearly been to see Greg as he had the photos from the crime scenes and statements tucked under his arm. John who was sitting at the desk, typing away on his blog, had been startled by Sherlock sudden entrance, "bloody hell Sherlock, don't go barging in the flat like that" John exclaimed. Sherlock who looked like he hadn't listened to a word John had just said, frantically took his scarf and coat off, and chucked the bag he had been carrying over to John who caught it and now was inspecting the contents. mean while Sherlock was scattering the picture and other thing he had got over the table to look at the later. Sherlock happy that he had everything,  walks back into the living room and leans against the door frame, watching John look into the bag.

"what's this for?" John asked. The clothes inside weren't cheep and not exactly johns type of clothing style, they were tight fitted and diffidently trendy. Then John realised, "these are for the club case, we are going undercover", Sherlock gives john another, small "well done" smile.

"yes precisely John, we will be going to a gay strip club and we need to blend in if we are to catch the criminal who is doing all this" John reaches into the bag and goes red when he realises what he pulled out, they were a pair of briefs, they where grey and neon orange and looked extremely tight, " _Sherlock_ " John says dangerously, he doesn't look at Sherlock, for fear he would question his blush, "why the hell did you buy me underwear?!", John checked the size they are defiantly for him.

Sherlock doesn't respond at first, but as soon as John looks up at him he starts to speak, his head turned from John as he does, "John don't be an idiot, this brand of underwear is specifically one, that a lot of gay men wear, and if we are to bend in we need to match even down to our underwear" Sherlock speaks as though this was obvious from the start, turning his head back to look at John.

John takes a deep breath and sighs, "Yes right, but who is going to see my underwear?", Sherlock looks like hes getting more exasperated by the second,

"because John, gay men tend to wear their underwear so that is viable above the waistline and we will too", John stops to think for a second. Sherlock obviously knows what hes talking about, its crazy how much he seems to know though. Is Sherlock gay? John looks at him for a couple more seconds, no he's not, he doesn't like anyone. does he? John pushes his thoughts aside and looks back into the bag.

He pulls out a shirt that feels like cotton and has a wine red and dark red checked pattern all over it, he has to admit, it is very nice. Next he pulls out a pair of black slim fit dress trousers, of course Sherlock could deduce the exact size that he needed for his clothes to fit him well.

He looks back up at Sherlock, he's starting to think that were they are going isn't a normal club, not like the clubs john had been to before, not that we had ever been to a gay club before. Sherlock sensing what John was thinking, spoke up, "No John it's not a normal club, its a _private_ club, which means its exclusive to certain people and you only get invited if someone there knows you, obviously we can get in because my brother owns the place" he finishes and goes to turn around, before turning back to John one more time, "oh and your shoes are over by the door, go get changed, we have to leave at 7." He goes to turn again before pausing. "as it will take about thirty minuets to get there, so don't hurry make us late." and with that Sherlock left to get changed, leaving John still holding the bag of clothes in his arms.

 

* * *

 

When John had finished changing he look in the mirror, it was far from what he would normally wear but we had to admit it did suit him. Sherlock did a great job of picking the outfit, well of course he did he's Sherlock. John had also spiked his short hair up a bit, just to add more volume and to play the part a bit more. when he was about to leave his room, to go see Sherlock, he remembered his that he should get his gun before leaving, just encase. Pulling out of his draw and putting it in his pocket, he reminded him self and they were going to be helping with catching a criminal and it would be needed.

John checked the time on his phone "6:50", Sherlock must be ready by now. John walked down stairs to the living room, but Sherlock wasn't anywhere to be seen yet. So John sat down on the couch, he did suppose he had 10 more minutes before they had to go, but just encase, "Sherlock, you ready yet mate?" John called, he heard some moment from Sherlock room, "yes John, give me a second", and the few seconds later Sherlock came out, except he wasn't sure if it was Sherlock at first and then the realisation kicked in.

Sherlock was wearing his normal tight purple top, but it wasn't that what shocked John, it was the tight latex leggings, that left little the the imagination and made Sherlock's ass look bigger than it normally did in his trousers and the, what must have been about seven inch black platform heels.

This was... new. John found he was blushing and having a hard time fighting back the creeping feeling of lust. He can't feel like that about Sherlock, he's not gay and Sherlock, well he didn't know what Sherlock was, but he didn't think Sherlock liked anyone. John clears his throat as he realises he's been staring. Sherlock, on the other hand had been staring at him intensely, under his thick lashes, but stops when John clears his throat, "Don't blame me for the outfit John, it was Marcus's idea, he said it would make me look "sexy", and he said it would help me blend in too" Sherlock looks down at himself, before looking back up to john,

"Do you think I look "sexy" John" Sherlock asked with genuine curiosity plastered on his face, John went bright red and choked on nothing,

"you-u look fine-e Sherlock", he spluttered, Sherlock looked at him for a moment, clearly not sure John was been truthful but nodded anyway, "Right let's go John or we will be late to meet my brother".

 

* * *

 

When the cab pulled up on a long busy looking street, Sherlock hopped out, quickly sticking his head back in and looking at John, "once you have payed John, wait here for me, I wont be long" and with that he disappeared down into an alley, John sighed and payed the cabby. Once the cab driver left John waited for Sherlock to come back.

A few minutes later Sherlock re-appeared and signalled for John to follow. Walking down the dark, wet alley, Sherlock finally stopped in front of a dimly lit door and knocked three times, there was some movement from behind the door and then a eye hole was opened up. "Password" a gruff voice asked from behind the door, Sherlock replied "Stuffed Pig", the man on the other side grunted, then eye hole was closed again, the sounds of locks been undone was clearly heard through the door and then the door swung open hard. The guy matched his voice a six foot seven brute now stood in the hallway, He stood to the side, letting both John and Sherlock in.

Once in the club they entered a long hall way, Sherlock walked swiftly down the corridor until they came to a door simply labelled, "The Boss", the name was carved into a brass plate on the door. Sherlock knocked again, this time to the rhythm of "A shave and a haircut", a deep caramel voice was heard from inside the room, "come in".

John was not prepared for what he saw next. The room was impossibly big, with shelves and shelves of BDSM toys, Items and clothing placed on them, John had never seen so much, it was like we had just walked onto the set of a 90's porno.

The back wall was made of a rustic looking wood, while the other sides, where pitch black but the chandelier that hung form the ceiling gave the room a warm glow. In the centre of the room was a large fur rug and on top of it sat a large dark oak wood desk, with two deep red leather arm chairs in front of it and behind the desk was an even bigger winged chair also a deep red and made of leather.

But what John really wasn't ready for was the man that sat in the big red chair. He was big, broad shoulders, muscular body, short dark brown hair that was styled so that swooped back and stubble was clear on his face. He was not as pale as the Holmes John knew, he was more tan, but the thing that made him believe this man was a Holmes brother was the two piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare straight threw him.

Once the man recognised who had entered the room, he shot up out of his seat. Now that he was standing John could see that he was about six foot, very Holmes like, his shirt a lot like Sherlock in the way- it look like the buttons were about to fly off, it was slightly undone a lot like how Sherlock has it and John could clearly see that he had a lot of curly dark brown chest hair. His shirt, tight dress trousers and shoes, were all complete black, his sleeves where rolled up and John could see his thick arm hair. All of his clothes looked expensive and the sliver watch that was adorned on his wrist, strongly resembled a Rolex and judging by the way the man was dressed, it probably was.

The man strides over to Sherlock, who's face now adorns a massive grin, the man stops in font of him, "Sherlock!" he speaks in a warm cheery voice, which seems to fill the whole room, "Marcus" Sherlock says back, his voice also warm. Then the two men hug, wrapping their arms around each other tight, rocking slightly as they hugged. When they pull away the man is still smiling warmly, as is Sherlock, "Its good to see you again brother" Marcus's smile seems to widen, Sherlock smiles at him again before gesturing over to John.

Marcus's smile never leaves his face as he turns to John, " you must be Captain John Watson", he offers out his hand for John to sake. John take it and shakes it firmly "Yes I am, but please call me John", Marcus smiles, "well John, Sherlock has told me a lot about you, not to mention I read your blog, its nice to see what my brother is doing", John is slightly taken back, Sherlock talks about him, not to mention to his brother that John didn't know existed till earlier this morning.

John sees Sherlock give his bother a sharp look, Marcus looks apologetically back at him, "Sorry, but that's not what your here to talk about, is it", Marcus turns back to Sherlock, "I see you took my advice, I always knew you had the right body to be one of my dancers" He smirks, then points to the two chairs, "Please, sit and I will, tell you everything I know"

 

* * *

 

"And so that's all I know really. My workers leave the same time they do every night and then never come back" Marcus places his head in his hands and ruins his fingers threw the thick mop of hair on his head. John looks at the man, who not only two hours ago, could have lit up any room he walked into with just his presents, who now seemed to be a dying light. Sherlock's face, which while his brother was telling the story, had slipped back into the detective's normal calculating look, had grown soft again, something John had rarely seen and that has only ever directed towards Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock stood and walked around the desk, Marcus looked up sensing that Sherlock was next to him, "their only young men, Sherlock, their too young to know what death feels like" his voice is only a whisper when he stares into Sherlock's eyes, his voice breaks, "they are just like me, back then", Sherlock then raps his arms around his brother pulling his brothers head to rest against his stomach, he rubs his hands over his brothers back soothing him, "I know and that's why I am going to solve this case for you, because if it was you who had been killed, I would not have stopped till I found who did it" Sherlock's voice was low and soft as he spoke.

John looked at the scene before him and instead of seeing Sherlock and Marcus as they are now, he saw a young frighten child in Marcus's place and a caring older brother, telling him it would all be okay. This was a different side of Sherlock, no petty feud, no barriers, the man he saw here was the real Sherlock.

The high functioning sociopath Sherlock claimed to be, as a doctor, John knew wasn't true, but now he saw why Sherlock really did it. Sherlock put up this barrier to protect himself and his brother, he put on this mask to make sure no one could hurt them and so that he could be logical and get things done, so that his brother could be sensitive and do what he loved the most. John also knew that wasn't the only reason Sherlock did it, it was clear that Sherlock put on this mask to protect himself from other people's words and so that his brilliant mind could work without emotion clouding it, but Sherlock wasn't incapable or void of care or empathy, he simply didn't understand it as well as others and often missed certain social queues and facial queues, that meant he could come across insensitive. He saw here that Sherlock could care and feel sympathy and love, but it was also clear he didn't often let emotion get the best of him.

When Sherlock pulled away, his brother was once again smiling, "I needed that, its been a while since my big brother has hugged me" Marcus's warm energy seemed to come back a bit, "so you will help" he looked expectantly at John and Sherlock, Sherlock smiles "of course" Sherlock says, then his face moulds back into his normal calculating look again,  "this is the most interesting case I have had in a while."

Marcus smiles at his brother clearly use to his excitement about murders, then looks over at John, "and you John, will you help?", John had been thinking about what Mycroft said about Marcus being a drug addict since they got here, and he decided what he was going to do, "yes but only under the circumstances that once we have finished this case, you stay with us for a while, so I can make sure you stay off drugs and that Sherlock doesn't take any either", Marcus clearly a little taken back looks up at Sherlock, who seems rather stunned himself, but as soon as Sherlock's eye scan John's he seems to understand, "I believe our good doctor, wants to help", a small smile creeps onto Sherlock's face as he looks at John, then looking back at his brother, he asks, "would you deny him that?", Sherlock smiles at Marcus, who slowly looks back over to John, clearing thinking long and hard about it,

"Its a deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm revisiting my work, i have found new inspiration and i'm updating my work and adding new chapters.
> 
> I will be trying to get a new chapter out in the next two days.  
> I would love to get some constructive criticism and also excuse any spelling mistakes or punctuation errors I have dyslexia so it can be easy for me to miss them.  
> From, CMP<3


	3. The Private Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock, go into the main club and down to the sex workers room, for Sherlock's training.

Marcus had showed them to the main club area, after agreeing to John's offer. Sherlock had threw all of this, had been sneaking glances at John, Though John wasn't sure why, he assumed it was because he had offered to help his brother, in a way Sherlock would not have expected and so John payed little attention to it.

The main part of the club, was a large room with five stages. Two of the four smaller stages sat at one end of the room and where circled by two large booths and on the opposite side of the room, was the same lay out. Marcus had said they where reserved, for party's, stag nights and large groups that wanted to stay together and mingle, it costed extra to rent the out.

In the centre against the right wall, was a large stage, with a runway strip going about half way to the bar. It had stage lights pointing down at it and bright white lights lit up the runway strip and that was the main stage. At curtain parts of the night, strippers would come on and preform, Marcus had said, everyone had favourites and would gather round differently depending on who was preforming. Next to the centre stage there where tables and arm chairs. The front row of the tables and chairs were reserved for V.I.P's, people who had payed extra to sit closer, but the seat further back where for anyone who wanted to sit there and didn't cost extra. There where a couple more booths scattered round to sides of the stage, so people could have private conversations or admire the strippers from a distance. The bar was flat up against the left wall, slightly more to the left side of the stage, making it a bit more off set, as to not draw attention way from the centre stage. 

Marcus had told them that on week day that club opens at nine, Monday, Tuesdays and Thursdays, "people are less likely to come to the club in the week days for obvious reasons, family, work, the list goes on", and that it opens at eight on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, "Most people aren't in until about eight thirty though, probably because they want to be in when it's the busiest" Marcus shrugs. Marcus then looks at his watch, "So you still got a little time before people start coming in, its only just turning eight now".

"This is the main room as you know, strippers and the sex workers walk around here flirting with the customers offering extra services and sex, for a price obviously" Marcus turns to face Sherlock and John, "the rooms down stairs are for the sex workers to use and the doors dotted around in here" He points to some rooms off from the main room, "are for the strippers to use".

Sherlock turns around and walks backwards into the room, quickly spinning round to map everything out. Sherlock stops and faced backwards to where John and Marcus are standing, giving John a full view how tight those trousers really where, John quickly looks else where. Sherlock turns to Marcus, "you said most of the people disappearing worked as both strippers and sex workers", Sherlock brings his hands to a steep under his chin.

"well yes, all my best workers to and some of the most popular dancers as well", Sherlock thinks for a second, then looks back at his brother,

"have you thought about what I asked?", Sherlock says quickly. John look quizzically between the two brothers, Sherlock hadn't mentioned he had asked his brother anything. He was starting to worry he might have to step in. "yes I have Sherlock, but only if your sure, you are putting yourself in harms way and well, its more my area than yours for once" Marcus chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. Sherlock straightens up at his comment and looks at him he raising his eyebrow at him, "No Sherlock it doesn't count, for god sake" Marcus rubs his face in frustration, "I may be the youngest but I know for a fact that, that doesn't count".

John was starting to wonder if all the Holmes brothers spoke in rhyme, even if Marcus is a lot more normal than the other two brothers, he is indefinitely a Holmes. "Right, as much as I would love to stand around and try to piece together what you are talking about, I don't think I have enough time too" John crosses his arms and looks expectantly at the two brothers.

Marcus sighs, "Sherlock wants to go undercover as one of my sex workers slash strippers" he makes a slash movement with his hand. John looks between the two in shock his arms coming unfolded as it sinks in what he just heard.  Marcus faces Sherlock again, "I mean seriously Sherlock, just because you could out shine me any day, at what I do doesn't mean you should, you could get killed, and if he gets you too...". 

John who has come around a bit, speaks up, "Well if i'm his body guard then he has someone as back up, plus I know why he's really here", John knows that if Sherlock thinks being one of the stripper/ sex workers, is what is needed to catch this guy, then he wont change is mind and if John said no could make solving the case a longer process. Marcus looks at John for a bit with a slightly confused look but sighs again and rubs his face with his hand, "fine, you can do this Sherlock but remember what I said no penetration, only oral and you need to go talk to Peter", Sherlock smiles and looks please with his brothers decision.

"Yes, yes, I will talk to him", Sherlock waves a dismissive hand at Marcus and Marcus rolls his eyes,

"He's in room ten, go there now, he is waiting" Marcus pulls out a small key from his pocket, it has a tag that reads, " _Training room_ ". Sherlock smiles at his brother before taking the key,

"Come along now John, we have a case to solve" Sherlock practically skips away, John follows but not before taking one more look at Marcus, Marcus gives him a small smile and mouths "Thank you" before he walks back out into the hall.

 

* * *

 

Loud thumping music had started playing up stairs and John knew the night has only just begun. Walking down the stairs John could see the lighting get darker and glow more and more feverishly red. Once at the bottom of the stairs John noticed that the walls where made of red velvet and bumped out, giving the walls the same texture as a red velvet Victorian sofa. The hallway was long and only lit by the red glow, numbers identified the doors, one ... two... four... six ... eight. Everything about this floor oozed _sex_.

 _Ten_ , Sherlock stopped in front of the door and hesitated, John looked at him, worried Sherlock might to actually be able to go threw with his. John reached out and put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder, "you alright mate?" John asked, worry clear in his voice, "you don't have to do this you know", Sherlock breaths in a deep breath and looks at John,

"It's just been a long time John, i'm fine" Sherlock moves away from Johns hand and knocks on the door.

 

* * *

 

The door opens and a man shorter than John must be about 5,5' stands there blocking the entry. He had grey eyes, that looked like a dark red in the red glow of the lights, looking further at the mans face, john noticed he had some facial hair, neatly trimmed into a goatee. John also noticed both of his ears had stretcher tunnels in them, and he had a lot more piercings on both ears, his nose was also pierced on the septum and had been stretched as the bar was a lot chunkier than the normal sized bar. Roaming his eyes down to his body, he was muscular all over, every inch of him was defined and when he moved his weight from one leg to the other, John could see every muscle in his body flex and move too, he was army ready and could quite easily take John on and have a fair chance of winning. He had a lot of body hair like Marcus but it was neatly trimmed like his beard. 

John now focused on the mans clothing, he was naked on his top half apart from some leather straps that crossed over his chest and over his shoulders. The two metal hoops that joined the leather together, circled perfectly on his chest right around his nipples. On his bottom half he wore a pair of tight light grey jogging bottoms, and John very much doubted he was wearing pants as the out line of his cock was clearly visible, he quickly averted his eyes.

When he moved his eyes from the mans form, he noticed the man was casually leaning against the door and that he was chewing some gum, while looking intently at Sherlock, who looked rather annoyed he had to be looking at him. "Heyyyy, sherly" the man purred, he had just used a pet name, so Sherlock knew him, Johns head shot up to look at Sherlock, who rolled his eyes at the man, "Hello _Peter_ and _don't_ call me that" he spat.

"Oooo ouch" he makes a cat noise and hisses, then chuckles, "I forgot I lost those privileges, but then again when do I ever take orders from you" He laughs, then tilts his head towards John, smug smile never leaving his face. He looks john up and down, eyeing him lazily, then while still looking directly at John, "Is this your new play thing Sherlock?", John, takes a step forward. The man doesn't even flinch, but he razes an eyebrow, "Careful, I love pain" he winks playfully at John, "Does he also call you Captain?", he asks John and nods his head towards Sherlock, who turns his face way from him. John at this point is boiling with rage, luckily Sherlock steps in,

"That's quite enough, Peter", Peter looks back at Sherlock, and moves away from the door frame, standing up and opening the door more, "Aw come on, you know I was only teasing him" Sherlock smirks a bit and hits him on the arm, "Move out of my way shorty", Sherlock teases, Peter chuckles again, and moves inside with Sherlock,"I knew you would come around, you never could stay mad at me" He pauses and turns back to John,

"You coming in, Captain Watson?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm revisiting my work, i have found new inspiration and i'm updating my work and adding new chapters.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short, hopefully the next one will be longer  
> I would love to get some constructive criticism and also excuse any spelling mistakes or punctuation errors I have dyslexia so it can be easy for me to miss them.  
> From, CMP<3


	4. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out about Sherlock and Peter's past, while he finds himself in an awkward position.

Peter motions to a red sofa pressed up against the left hand wall as they walked in, John goes over and sits down scanning the room as he does. The room was small and well lit, with white light, a contrast to the dark and red hall way just outside the room. A wooden chair with a red towel on the seat, was in the middle of the room. A Futon sat pressed against the back wall of the room, it was white with a white sheet to match but the floor was a dark grey, setting apart the overall whiteness of the room. The whole room gave off a filming studio vibe and felt very professional. There was also three large black trunks placed on the floor next to the chair and a familiar looking black riding crop layed on top of one.

"Right!" Peter exclaimed clapping his hands together and smiling at Sherlock who was towering over him, though he was only stood in front of him, "top off then". Sherlock didn't hesitate and with a clinical look he went on unbuttoning his shirt. John tried not to stare as more and more of his slender but muscular frame was revealed, his skin is creamy and reminds john of milk, its not like John hadn't seen Sherlock naked before but there was something so mesmerising about it and where they were didn't help.

John moved his head to look at Peter, he seemed to have the same thought process but kept a professional air about him, John wondered what relationship he and Sherlock had, he spoke up, "So Peter, how do you know Sherlock?", Sherlock and Peter both seemed to hesitate in their actions before Peter chuckled and rubbed the back of his head turning his head to John, "I don't know if its my place to talk about it mate but me and Sherlock go away back",

"Sherlock and I", John hears Sherlock mutter, Peter gives a cheery laugh, clearly hearing Sherlock's correction too,

"Yeah, sorry Sher, forgot you like your correct grammar", Sherlock looks at him giving him a little frown at the pet name before speaking again,

"You can tell John, Peter. I trust him" Sherlock turns his head to John a bit looking at him before going back to his shirt. Peter looks a bit taken back before he looks at John again, "I have been Marcus best mate for year before he got kicked out of his house and everything", he stops cringing at the memory, "Well I met Sherlock after hanging around Marcus for a while, I was one of Marcus older friends and I'm only a year older than Sherlock here", He nods his head towards Sherlock, who has a light dusting of pink over his cheeks but turns his head away from them, John cocks his eyebrow at this. Where was this story going. Peter carry's on, "Well, when most people laughed and ignored him, I thought his intelligence was amazing, I quickly became attached to him" He smiles fondly at the memory, "Well one night there was a massive party at the Holmes residence, the Holmes parents had left on holiday and left Mycroft in charge", He turns to Sherlock, who is now standing up straight with no top on, listening to Peter speak, "Give me a second John, I need to do my job at the same time", he smiles at John before turning to Sherlock, "Well it's been a long time since I have said this but, **_Bend over and put you're arms on the chair and raise your ass_ up**", the last sentence was barked like an army captain talking to his troupes, something John was used to hearing, but surprised when Peter executed it perfectly.

Sherlock visibly _shivered_ at this command and did as he was told, no sharp remark, nothing. John frowned wondering how Peter did it, and more to the point did Sherlock like this? John watched as Peter moved so his pelvis was lined up with Sherlock's arse and Peter adjusted Sherlock's hip position, pushing Sherlock's back so it arched more, "Like this, keep it like this" Peter spoke quietly.

Suddenly the room was filled with a different atmosphere, it was much heavier and John realised that the room was called the " _training room_ " because it was a training room and it is Peters job to train the new sex workers and strippers and show them how best to please the customers. John watched as Peter ran his hands down Sherlock's Sides, Moving effortlessly over his ribs, "What I want to know", Peters voice spoke braking threw the silents, that had come over the room, "Is who damaged the merchandise", He runs his hands over some scars and cuts Sherlock had gotten from getting to close to criminals in there adventures.

Sherlock's voice was low and rumbled as he replied, "Work", Peters mouth made an 'o' shape,

"I will carry on with the story as I work", he looks at John, who is trying extremely hard not to show jealously in his face. He doesn't even know why he feels jealous, he just does and hes not sure what to make of it. Peter, gives him a 'sorry' look, and makes a little space between himself and Sherlock, John visibly gets less tense. "Well Mycroft made the worst mistake of his life and went out, probably to go talk to the queen", John chucked and Sherlock smiled, it was clear Peter knew how much of a pompous ass Mycroft was too.

Peter moved Sherlock bringing him up so he was flush against his body, Sherlock was flushed a lovely crimson but Peter played little to no attention to it and carried on doing his job, which John was very thankful for, but at the same time Peter was only a couple of inches shorter than him and he think what it would look like if he was pressed up against Sherlock instead of Peter, he quickly snapped out of it. _I'm not gay._  

"Well anyway, so Mycroft was out, so Marcus decided to have party, probably the biggest one I have every been too, everyone I knew was there", He moved Sherlock back down into the position he was in before, "but I was only looking for one person that night",

' _Sherlock_ ' John thought,

"Sherlock" Peter said, confirming what John had thought, "well I found him in his room, we started talking as I sat on his bed and well one thing led to another and we ended up having sex", Peter moved away from Sherlock after he said that, Peter had a cold look on his face, which seemed out of character for him.In the short time John had known him, he had been a playful, quick and happy and how he seemed cold and distant. John felt bad for Peter, as much as it shocked John to hear Sherlock had, had sex, He also knew Sherlock could easy break someone. Sherlock was bright red all over his chest, neck and face, John saw a flash of regret wash over Sherlock's face but it was quickly replaced. 

Peterhad busied himself by getting the riding crop off of the top of the box and returning, his face no longer cold. He looked at John like he was preparing for the worse, but John just smiled at him, John knew it was all in the past and they had just been young men at the time and he felt sorry for the man as so many people had fell for Sherlock before him.

Peter's shoulders relaxed and he smiled back, "Can you turn around and sit on the chair please, Sherlock", Sherlock instantly does as he is told but avoids Peters eyes, Peters expression clouds over as he try's to get the man to look at him. John barely had enough time to register Peters facial expression before Peter exploded, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!", Sherlock raped his fingers around the leather strap on Peters chest and pulled him up so they where at eye level, Sherlock looked him dead in the eyes and said, "You are not the man I want", He lets go of Peter, but Peters expression isn't angry or upset, he's smirking. Peter looks at John, "Have you ever wondered how to tame a brat John", and with one swift move, the spins Sherlock over onto all fours and kneels next to him pulling his head back by grabbing a fist full of black curly hair in his hand.

John stands up fast and pulls his gun of of his pocket, "DON'T!", the panic was thick and clear in Sherlock's voice, Peter looked dumb founded that John had pulled a gun out on him,"Give me one reason why I shouldn't Sherlock", John looks angrily at Peter, who lets go of Sherlock's hair once his body catches up to his brain and Sherlock moves in front of Peter blocking him for the gun, "because John, It's all part of his job", John looked confused at Sherlock, Sherlock rolls his eyes but doesn't move away from Peter,

"why didn't you tell him what was going to happen Sherlock", peter asks as he cowers away from the gun,

"because there wasn't enough time", Sherlock's eyes lock onto John's and John feels a wave of calmness wash over him, "disobeying orders John", John looks confused but lowers the gun, Sherlock relaxes a bit but doesn't move way from Peter, "You can't disobey orders John, its frowned upon, unless the person wanting the sex worker specifically wants a brat", John realises what Sherlock means, Brat is a subculture of BDSM, Peter was just making sure Sherlock was ready to be able to act upon that. Sherlock rolls his eyes, "John you knew he was training me", Sherlock sighs, "I know your meant to be my body guard but please calm down, unless I use the safe word and they don't stop then please don't threaten or shoot anyone".

He turns back to Peter, "I apologise for that", Sherlock bounces back up like nothing just happened, while Peter sits on the floor, not knowing what to do with himself, "yeah, Sorry mate", John apologises looking at the man on the floor, John offers Peter a hand up who hesitates, but excepts.

"Maybe you should stay outside for the rest of the training, John", Sherlock suggests. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm revisiting my work, i have found new inspiration and i'm updating my work and adding new chapters.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will start getting to the meat of the story soon I just need to build it up first.  
> I would love to get some constructive criticism and also excuse any spelling mistakes or punctuation errors I have dyslexia so it can be easy for me to miss them.  
> From, CMP<3


	5. Update

Hey guys, sorry about the lack of contents. I have been busy and unable to write, I will try and do more writing soon but no promises that it will be soon. Thank you for understanding guys - CMP <3

Update I'm back, sorry that was an extremely long break but I'm finally ready to work on this project again. I have updated chapters because they didn't make much sense and improved my old work, but the chapters are basically the same. I hope to be writing more soon - CMP <3


End file.
